The Prince Inside
by PrimNim96
Summary: Maria and Robin had strived to bring peace back to Moonacre, and they succeeded! Well, at least for the time being... What will happen when a new threat appears? MariaxRobin Lots of FLUFF
1. Chapter 1

MARIA:

It has been 3 months since I saved the valley. All has been well and right. The two families have forgotten their pride at last, and were joined together as one. Well, not yet anyway. Uncle's and Loveday's wedding is still a month away, but close enough. There is much to do. We are all very busy preparing. Everyone is doing their best to make this a great wedding, even Robin. Speaking of Robin, we have begun to grow very close. After the moon pearls incident, we started to talk every now and then. But presently, we have made it a habit to meet up every day. I never knew it could be this easy to talk to someone. We get along pretty well, except for an occasional fight over how arrogant he can is proof of how often the De Noirs have been over at Moonacre. Yes, to help with wedding preparations, but mostly to have an afternoon tea, or we'd all have a feast together. The De Noirs are not the only ones who have been visiting, we, the Maryweathers, have been to the De noirs castle many times too, for the same reasons. In fact, we are having a feast with them right now.

"Maria."

"Hmm? Yes?" I look over to Robin, who is sitting beside me, on the long wooden table.

"What are you doing? You've been spacing out for the last 5 minutes. Frankly, it was starting to creep me out. You weren't blinking!"

"Shut up! I was just thinking, okay." I yell at him while laughing.

"Thinking about what?" He asks with a smirk.

"None of your business."

"Anything concerning you is my business."

I look over at him questionably, but he's already gone back to eating. _Wierdo._ _Tink tink tink!_ I look up to see Robin's father, Coeur De Noir, standing and holding a wine glass.

"I'd like to make a toast. To the Maryweathers and De Noirs. To the first Moon Princess and this land. And to Maria… who was above pride and saved us all." I feel everyone's eyes burning in my skin as I blush.

"Cheers!" we all yell.

By the end of the feast I was exhausted. Everyone was talking amongst each other, but my eyelids felt very heavy all of a sudden. I guess all of the work on the wedding was finally catching up to me. Loveday and I had stayed up countless nights planning where everyone would be at specific times of the day, and who would be attending, what kind of flowers would be there, what color of decor. It was a lot to think about, with so many possibilities. I'm about to close my eyes, when I almost fall off my chair. I reach for the table just in time. Looking up in embarrassment, I notice that no one saw me. I look over to Robin, who, was staring at me. Turning away, I blush. Did he see that? Only one way to find out.

"Robin?" I ask cautiously.

"Hmm?"

"D-did you see that?"

"See what?" I look at him only to find him smirking. _He saw._

"N-never mind." I say with embarrassment as I turn away, my cheeks turning even more pink. No, I'm sure it's a deep red by now. I await the teasing and laughter, but… nothing comes. I turn to look at him when, suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder. Before I can look up, the hand pulls me to a body. I look up only to find that it was Robin!

"W-what are you doing!?" I scream, trying to pull away.

"I've noticed that you've been pushing yourself too hard to help with the wedding. Don't forget, not too long ago you jumped off a cliff. You're still recovering. Be sure to be aware of your condition!" Robin scolds me. I flinch at how harsh his tone is.

"For now you can use my shoulder to rest. I don't want you to fall to the floor like you almost did." Robin continues.

"B-but, what if the others see!?" I ask.

"No one's looking. They're all too busy talking." Robin says flatly. "All you need to worry about is getting some rest." I try to protest, but Robin was right. Maybe I _have_ been pushing myself too hard. I'm strangely comfortable here. As my thoughts drift, my eyes close slowly. I fall asleep with the scent of Robin fluttering around me.

Robin

Maria was being so careless lately. She was pushing herself too hard trying to make the wedding perfect. She had just jumped off a cliff to save the whole valley 3 months ago, for God's sake! She was a girl and needed to take better care of herself.

It was a bit odd at how much mine and Maria's relationship had changed, and in such a short time! When we had first met, I had been trying to kill and kidnap her. We hated each other! But now, she was practically my best friend. We never got tired of each other, and could talk for hours. I look over to her just to see her stumbling, as she had almost fallen off her chair. _This! This_ is what I was talking about! She obviously wasn't getting enough sleep.

"Robin?" Maria asks.

"Hmmm?" I grumble.

"D-did you see that?" _Did I see that? Of course I saw that!_

"See what?" I decided to play along. She saw my smirk and her cheeks turned red. If Maria fell asleep again she would probably fall to the floor this time. So, I pulled her close so she could use my shoulder. At least this way she'll be able to get some sleep while not hurting herself. She looked flustered as she tried to pull away and resist, but I wouldn't have it. My grip tightened on her to make sure she wouldn't be free. After giving her a good scolding about her health she almost looked hurt. I immediately felt bad afterwards, and decided to make it up to her later, _after_ she had gotten a good night's rest. And I was right of course. She fell asleep right away. I smiled at the sleeping Maria.

Turns out, that I must've fallen asleep as well, because next thing I know, Loveday was waking the two of us up. "Up you two!" Loveday said. I resisted a bit before fully awakening.

"Maria my dear, it's time for us to return to Moonacre." Maria gave a hasty nod, seeing that she wasn't fully awake yet.

"Bye little brother. I shall see you tomorrow." Loveday said as she gave me a hug.

"Bye Robin!" Maria shouted. She then came to give me a quick hug–which shocked me. _She must still be half asleep._ We waved our goodbyes and watched them leave in the carriage. I went upstairs and plopped myself onto my bed. Not even changing into my night clothes, I fell asleep.

––Well, here it is! Hope you guys like it so far!––


	2. Chapter 2– Sit Next to Me

"Robin! Robin! Wake up!" A familiar voice echoed. Groaning I turned over and put my pillow over my head.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the redhead.

"It's already noon and you were supposed to help me and Loveday with the garden, so we came to find you." Maria stated. I looked over at her in surprise.

"Oh! I totally forgot about that!"

"It's okay. Seems like you forgot about other things as well." Maria laughed as she eyed my clothes.

"Shut up!" I said playfully. I pushed her off my bed.

"Now shoo! So I can get ready!"

"You sound like a girl!" Maria chuckled.

"Shut up!" I said jokingly. Quickly I threw on my clothes. _I can't believe I forgot! And not only that, but Maria saw me in that kind of situation!_ All I could do was shake my head of how uncool that was. I soon made my way down to where Loveday and Maria were waiting.

"Took you long enough! Did you have to apply your makeup first?" Maria asked with her evil smirk.

"Now now Princess! no need to be feisty!" She hated it when I called her that, and just because of her snide remarks, I think I just might call her that _all_ day.

 ***Maria***

Oh how I _wished_ that I hadn't make that sarcastic remark! Now Robin was going to call me ' _Princess'_ all day. Robin, Loveday, and I made our way to the carriage.

"Do I _really_ have to ride in this box on wheels?" Robin moaned.

"Unless you would rather walk." I told him. Robin sighed and reluctantly got in.

"I thought so." I laughed. Loveday got in next, and I followed.

"Maria my dear, sit next to Robin. I feel sorry that he would be lonely the whole way there." Loveday smirked. I could feel the heat rise to my face.

"But Loveday–"

"No buts! My wedding is soon, and I would like you to do this for me." Loveday winked at me. I sighed and sat next to Robin.

"Is sitting next to me so bad?" Robin mumbled. I turned to look at him, his face was hidden by his hair, and he was looking out the window. There was no sarcasm in his words. Did he actually care?

"Well _Princess?"_ he asked in a rather harsh tone, which took me aback.

"N–no. I didn't mean it that way." I said, a bit surprised at my words and how they came out.

"Then what _did_ you mean?" Robin asked, still not looking at me.

"What does it matter?" I said. Robin whipped around, about ready to yell something, but he stopped himself.

"Never mind." he said, and with that he turned around and we didn't speak a word the whole rest of the ride.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Maybe I was a bit too hard on him. But, I don't know why he got so _mad_. He didn't have to be so– so _rude._ Even Loveday was a bit was a bit awkward when we go to the garden. No one really said anything. I sighed. I'll have to go apologize later and see what it was about. But, right now, I have to focus on the wedding.

 ***Robin***

 _Shit! Shit! Shit! What did I just do!? Why did I just do that!? Now Maria's mad! And_ nothing _is good when Maria is mad._ The carriage ride was silent– no, not the carriage ride, but the _whole day_ was silent. Why was I so angry? I acted like I was in Primary School. I groaned in embarrassment while pacing my room. It doesn't make sense! I've never acted like _that_ before! What made me do it? I just got a rush of anger. I mean what was so wrong with sitting next to me? I sigh, placing a hand to my forehead. Well, whatever the reason, I better go apologize. Looking out my window, I realise it's night already. "Aw man! I wanted to apologize as soon as possible." That way things can go back to normal. I wonder if she's awake. But even if she _was_ awake, going to the Merryweather's mansion at this hour? No, I wouldn't even make it to her room. _But,_ I remember Loveday went through the secret passage to Maria's room. _Yes!_ That way I could make sure if she's awake. If she wasn't, I'd leave and tell her first thing in the morning! _Perfect!_

* **Maria***

"Uggggghhh!" I sighed. Why can't I just think about something else!? Ever since Robin and I had that fight, I couldn't help but feel… _guilty._ I've been pacing my room for the last _hour!_ "That's it! I give up! I'm going and apologizing!" I'll sneak out and take Periwinkle. I was making my way to the door when I heard a ruckus coming from the secret passageway in the fireplace. Why would Loveday be coming in through there? She practically lives here. Curious as to who it might be, I waited. When the door opened, a familiar figure stepped out.

" _Robin!?"_

"Princess." Robin smirked.

"I was just about to go and see you!"

"W-what? Really?"

"Yeah! I wanted to apologize for what happened in the carriage." Maria looked down.

"That's why I came. I've been thinking about it practically all day, and I still can't figure out why I acted like I did. I'm sorry Maria. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. It was immature."

All I could do was stare at him with wide eyes and open mouth.

"W-what?" Robin asked in embarrassment.

"It's just… I've never known you to be one who apologizes so… _sincerely."_

"I can be sensitive." Robin said in defense.

"Well I guess I've only known you to be a tracker and kidnapper." I joked.

"True…" Robin grabbed my hand pulling me closer to him "Then I guess it's time we get to know each other better." Robin smirked.

-AN-

Sorry it took me so long to write this guys… Hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Thank you for all of the awesome comments ^_^

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET OF MOONACRE OF THE LITTLE WHITE HORSE

Until next time lovelies!


End file.
